


captain of my soul

by floor20



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, d/s dynamics, just needed sum spicy angst to throw up in there cuz i have a brand goddamnit, magnus and davenport r trans cuz i say so, plus it's stolen century so not permanent, the major character death/violence is magnus describing it but it doesn't actually happen on page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floor20/pseuds/floor20
Summary: Davenport is a good captain and Magnus is a good boy.





	captain of my soul

Davenport is very in touch with his crew’s emotions- he has to be, if he wants to pilot this ship with any sort of success.  The whole ship runs off of the energy of their bonds, and in their strange circumstances, he needs for everyone to be able to work as a team.  He also  _ wants _ to be in touch with his crew’s emotions-- they’re his family, and he loves them all.

Which is why he notices when no one else does that Magnus has been acting particularly oddly.

The plane that they landed on had been particularly brutal- and while they had retrieved the Light, Lup had died on the mission to retrieve it with Magnus.  She was in her lich form, and so by all accounts, it should all be fine, but it’s not. They saved the Light about a week ago, and Magnus has been avoiding the rest of the crew in subtle ways- working out for longer, sleeping in later, going on scouting missions.  It doesn’t feel right to Davenport, and so the first time he manages to corner Magnus, he tells him to meet him in his bedroom that evening. Magnus shows up, looking more like himself than he has in a while, but Davenport can see tension in his broad, sloping shoulders, and the circles under his eyes indicate that his “sleeping in” hasn’t been doing much good.

“Go sit on the bed, Magnus.”

“Yes, captain.”  Magnus sits obediently on the edge of the bed, trying to hold back a smile.  Davenport feels almost bad about the fact that he’s going to ambush him with this conversation.  Magnus’ brow furrows when Davenport crosses the room to sit next to him, rather than undressing, or grabbing a toy or rope to use on him.  

“Captain, what’s--”

“Magnus, you’ve been acting strangely.  Please tell me what’s wrong.” Magnus sighs, flopping backwards onto the bed, covering his face with his arms.  Davenport crawls over to his face and shifts one of his arms so he can make eye contact with him.

“You don’t have to tell me, but I’m not going to fuck you if you don’t.”  Magnus rolls away from him, and Davenport is almost about to sigh and get off the bed, change into pajamas, when Magnus speaks.

“It’s Lup.  The way that she died-- it’s--  Davenport, it was really awful. I know that she’s a lich now and that we’re all going to regenerate anyway, but-- it doesn’t suck any less when she dies.”  Davenport wraps a comforting arm around what of Magnus he can get a comforting arm around. They lie there in silence, and Magnus inhales like he’s going to talk more but then stops.

“What is it?”  Davenport rubs his thumb in soothing circles on Magnus’ arm.

“It’s just that-- I’m supposed to protect you guys.  That’s why I’m here. When I can’t do that--”

“Magnus, you’ve protected us all countless times.  We’re dealing with something no other people have ever had to deal with before, of course there are going to be times when you can’t save someone.”

“I know that it’s not reasonable.  It’s just--” Magnus turns to face Davenport.  “It’s just really hard for me to not be able to protect you.”  Davenport’s heart breaks a little bit, looking at Magnus’ tired face.  He strokes his hair, and Magnus laughs softly, kissing him gently. 

“What do you need tonight, Magnus?”  Magnus looks as though he wants to look away when he starts talking, but he makes himself maintain eye contact.

“I was hoping that you could fuck me?  Um, and maybe tell me that I’m-- tell me that I’m good and that you’re proud of me?”  Davenport’s breath hitches imagining what Magnus has described, a flood of arousal running through him.

“Of course I can do that.”  Davenport sits up, and starts to undress himself, throwing his jacket back on over his binder once he’s gotten rid of the shirt.  Magnus swings himself up as well, and sits on the edge of the bed the way he’s supposed to whenever they start. “Please undress and then lie back down, with your hands on the headboard.”

“Are you gonna tie me up?”

“Do you want to be tied up?”  Magnus stops halfway through taking his pants off, considering, and then nods.  Davenport smiles, walking over to his dresser to select a rope-- he goes with the soft red silk one, and when he turns around Magnus has followed his instructions, hands clasped above his head on the headboard.  Davenport efficiently ties his hands there, slipping a finger under to make sure they’re not too tight. “Do those feel good?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, what?”

“Yeah, it feels good, captain.”  Magnus’ face is flushed the most gorgeous shade of red, and Davenport is struck again by how lucky he is that Magnus likes this, that he loves to submit to Davenport.  

“You look lovely, Magnus.  So pretty, all tied up for me.”  Davenport stands at the side of the bed, slowly running his fingers over his own cock, looking down at him.  Magnus moans softly, squeezing his thighs together for pressure. “So responsive too, such a good submissive.  You’re so good for me, Magnus.” 

“Thank you, captain.”  Davenport has to suppress a moan of his own at that, and he pushes a finger into himself, noting how wet this has gotten him already.  Magnus watches him, eyes hazy with lust. He knows better than to demand to be fucked, the way he used to when they first started to do this, but Davenport can tell how turned on he is by the fact that all of his restless energy has left him.  He’s completely focused on Davenport, still but for the involuntary twitch of his hips as he tries to seek pressure. Davenport pushes in another finger, staring back at Magnus with hooded eyes. He could come just like this, he likes the idea of bringing himself to orgasm and then leaving Magnus tied up and desperate, dripping all down his thighs as Davenport licks his fingers clean and then picks up a book- but that’s not what tonight is about.  Davenport walks back over to the dresser to grab lube and figure out what he he wants to fuck Magnus with- he ends up settling on the dildo that he can push one end into himself and fuck Magnus with the other. Magnus grins when he sees it in Davenport’s hands and he spreads his legs wide for him as he crawls back onto the bed. Davenport sets the toy aside for now and settles between Magnus’ legs, reaching out to rub his dick in slow circles. Magnus moans, and Davenport laughs a little when he pulls his hand back and Magnus tries to chase it with his hips.  

“You’re so wet already, Magnus.  You’re doing so well, you’re so good.”  

“Please, captain.”  Davenport puts his fingers in his mouth, savoring the taste of Magnus’ cum on his fingers.  He loves the taste, would ordinarily be eating him out right now, but he wants to be able to talk to him.  Davenport pushes his spit-slicked fingers into Magnus, who moans. Davenport starts thrusting his fingers into him, slow and rough, the way he knows Magnus likes it.  

“You’ve been doing so well, Magnus, you’re so good for me.  So brave and good, such a hard worker. I’m proud of you, Magnus, not just for this, but for everything.”  Magnus moans as Davenport’s fingers curl upwards and hit his g-spot, and Davenport adds a third finger. “You make your captain so proud of you, Magnus, you’re such a good boy for me.”  Davenport pops the cap on the lube and reluctantly pulls his fingers out of Magnus so he can slick up the dildo. Magnus makes a complaining noise, and Davenport can  _ see _ his walls clenching around nothing.  Davenport presses the dildo to his entrance, moans as he pushes it into himself, clenching down once it’s inside.  Magnus’ eyes are so hungry, fixed on Davenport’s hands as he pours more lube into his palm and slicks it over the end that’s going to go into Magnus.  He braces his hands on Magnus’ hips and watches as he slides into him-- the sight alone is enough to make his cock  _ throb _ as he bottoms out.  Magnus lets out a low groan, and Davenport can see his arms shaking with the effort it’s taking him to not break the headboard to get to touch Davenport.  Magnus thrusts his hips back onto Davenport, trying to get him to speed up the slow, languid pace he’s set.

“ _ Captain _ .”

“So good, Magnus.  My good boy.” A full body shudder runs through Magnus, and he lets his head fall back on the pillow as Davenport speeds up his thrusts.  “Love fucking you, love--  _ fuck _ \-- love making you feel good.”

“Thank you captain, wanna be good for you.”

“You are, Magnus, you’re so good.”  Magnus squeezes his eyes shut at that, pressing his face into the side of his arm as he tries to get his breathing under control.  Davenport has never seen him fall apart this quickly. The toy is hitting his g-spot every time he pulls out of him, and Davenport is having a hard time not falling out of rhythm as he fucks into him. He leans down to press a kiss to his belly.  Magnus moans loudly and Davenport realizes he’s accidentally dug his claws into his hips-- he digs them in deeper and Magnus  _ keens _ , thighs trembling.  Davenport is slamming into him now, can see the muscles in Magnus’ stomach flex as his breath hitches.

“Dav-- captain, it’s so good, it’s so much--”  Magnus interrupts himself with a low groan as Davenport takes his dick and strokes it, the rough pads of his fingertips dragging on the sensitive skin.  It’s the exact type of pain that Magnus loves, and Davenport can tell he’s not going to last much longer.

“You’re doing so well, Magnus, I’m so proud of you.”

“Captain--”

“You’re my good boy, Magnus, taking this so well, you--”

“ _C_ _ aptain _ , I--”

“--Make me so proud, I can’t believe how lucky I am--”

“ _ Fuck _ , Davenport, captain, I’m gonna-- please, captain, can I come?”

“Come for me.”  Davenport rakes his claws down the side of Magnus’ thighs and he comes with a sob.  Davenport pulls out of him and frantically tugs at his cock, bracing himself with his hand on Magnus’ stomach and his tail wrapped around his leg.  He comes too, with a full body shiver that makes him see white. When his vision returns, Davenport shakily sits up and pulls the dildo out of himself, tossing it aside, and moves to kiss Magnus.  Magnus always cries when he comes, and he looks completely blissed out, tears dripping down his face as he gives Davenport a big smile. 

“You good?”

“Yeah.  Could go for some water, though.”  His voice is hoarse, and Davenport fondly pushes his hair out of his eyes.

“Of course.”  He unties the knots holding Magnus to the bed-frame and gently rubs at the red marks left by him tugging against them.  Then he clambers off the bed and pads to his bathroom, getting a glass of water and a warm washcloth. Magnus has propped himself up into a sitting position when he comes back, and lets Davenport wipe the tears off his face before he hands him his water.  He wipes the cum off the insides of both of their legs, and the blood off Magnus’ thighs, before wriggling out of his binder and lying down next to him, who sets down the empty glass on the bedside table and then wraps his arms around Davenport.

“We both need to get up and go pee soon.”

“I know, I just wanna do this for a second.”  Davenport lazily kisses him, tail swishing happily on the bed behind him.  They lie like that for a while, before Davenport finally tears himself away, and they both get up to brush their teeth and pee- “there are only so many UTIs Merle will cure before he holds another meeting about peeing after sex”- and Magnus gets a salve rubbed into the scratches on his thighs.  Davenport puts on pajamas and Magnus just puts his boxers back on before crawling back into bed. Davenport curls up on his chest, and is starting to doze off when Magnus speaks.

“Davenport.”

“Yeah?”

“Y’know how--”  he pauses for a long moment before starting to speak again  “Y’know how I said the way Lup died was really awful?”

“Yeah.”  Davenport watches Magnus, his eyes focused on nothing in the dark.

“We were fighting some kind of monster and-- it hurt her really badly, her neck was broken and she was bleeding out.  I knew I wasn’t-- I wasn’t gonna be able to get her back to the ship in time for Merle to heal her--”

“Oh, Magnus.”

“I had to-- she was asking me to, Davenport, she was crying--”

“I’m so sorry, Magnus.”  Magnus is still, but Davenport can hear the hitch in his breathing.  He feels a deep, heavy fury that Magnus--  _ his _ Magnus, his good, perfect Magnus-- had been put in a situation where he had to--

“We have to beat it.  I can’t-- I can’t do that again.”

“I promise we’re going to beat it, Magnus.  I promise that won’t ever have to happen again.  You shouldn’t have-- no one should ever have to do that, and I’m so sorry.”  

“It’s okay-- I mean, it’s going to take a while but-- I just, I wanted to talk to someone about it.  I’m gonna be okay.” 

“I’m always gonna be here for you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”  Magnus reaches up to wipe at his eyes and then presses a kiss to the top of Davenport’s head.  “I think I really needed this, thank you.” Davenport doesn’t know what to say, so he starts to purr soothingly, wrapping his tail around Magnus’ wrist.  He can hear him smile, and he starts to stroke Davenport’s ears, sighing contentedly. They doze off like that, Davenport splayed out on his chest and Magnus’ arms around him.

Davenport is very in touch with his crew’s emotions- he has to be, if he wants to pilot this ship with any sort of success.  The whole ship runs off of the energy of their bonds, and in their strange circumstances, he needs for everyone to be able to work as a team.  He also  _ wants _ to be in touch with his crew’s emotions-- they’re his family, and he loves them all.  After that cycle, they never go on a mission to recover the light without Merle, or without himself.  No one should ever have to kill their family-- but Davenport will do it, go through that, if it means no one else has to.

**Author's Note:**

> this was super inspired by @marziporn on tumblr, quality blog, go check his shit out
> 
> Title comes from a william ernest henley poem because i couldn't think up a good captain pun that wasn't nautical and none of them really fit


End file.
